Stoves and hotplates are used around the world for the preparation of food. All suffer from the common shortcoming of only heating food items from the bottom, and never from the top.
As a result, food within a pan must be flipped to cook the top side. For example, omelets, pancakes, or eggs. These foods do not always flip cleanly, and thus ultimately the food suffers.
Other foods, such as pizza, cannot be properly cooked in a pan as flipping causes the food to fall apart.
What is needed is a device that can be placed on top of a conventional, common cooking pan or electric skillet, allowing one to cook the top of any food placed within the pan, and as a result, cooking food more quickly without the need to stir or flip the food.